call_of_robloxiafandomcom-20200214-history
VSS Vintorez
The VSS Vintorez is a Russian, integrally suppressed DMR in Phantom Forces, unlocked at rank 47. It is available to the Scout and Recon classes as a result of its classification. The Russian Spetsnaz was in need of a compact assault rifle that can fit a suppressor. The result of this need is the AS Val, and its sister gun, the VSS Vintorez. The VSS in particular is a sniper rifle with an exchange rate between it and the AS, at 70%, meaning if any of the 70% of the VSS fails, it can always be replaced by a part from the AS Val. Key differences between the AS Val and the VSS Vintorez include a different stock, a PSO scope commonly attached, different offered magazines (which are interchangeable), and a different fire rate between the two when used full auto. The VSS Vintorez in Phantom Forces is a powerful weapon, with a high fire rate and high damage. However, while it hits like a truck, the mag size is extremely limiting, and bullet drop is high compared to other DMRs, and the recoil is menacing and difficult to tame. However, it is well worth it knowing that this gun is the quickest killing non-one hit kill gun in the game. Effective Range 2-hit kill range: 0-62 studs 3-hit kill range: 63 studs-∞ Recommended Effective Range, Auto: 55 studs Recommended Effective Range, Semi: ~350 studs Strategies Offensive * This gun is incredibly versatile, and can fulfill both roles of CQB monster and mid-range DMR. Use whatever suits you or the situation best. * Be sure to limit your trigger finger on full auto. Doing this will result in many kills while needing to reload only after you killed 3-4 assailants. * Close the gap between you and your enemy when going full auto. * When using semi, there is a lot of bullet drop, so equipping a BT and VCOG set will ensure accuracy. Defensive * Be sure to catch the VSS user off guard. The VSS is strong but it isn't invincible. This is practically the only way to effectively deal with the VSS in close quarters. Otherwise, just pray to your God you come on top. * At long range, use a sniper rifle. Again, the VSS is strong, but not invincible in either close or long range. Recommended Loadout CamaroKidBB Vinto * Optic: None/Reflex Sight- A good CQB sight is necessary to take advantage of the fast time to kill of the VSS Vintorez. However, sometimes I feel the iron sight that comes with the Vinto is good enough. * Underbarrel: Folding Grip-'' This is Warpster Dash's gun ain't it? Joking aside, the Vinto's recoil is best tamed with this attachment. Otherwise, you'd be lucky to get off 2 shots on your target, even at 50 studs away.'' * Barrel: Suppressor- It's there from the start. Can't take it off and replace it. * Other: None-'' I feel like I add more weight when I use any laser.'' In Conclusion The VSS Vintorez has the fastest TTK in the game, which is highly demoralizing in and of itself, if it wasn't already a 2-hit kill. However, with the proper tactics, VSS users can be brought down, and/or will continue on their KD-leveling rampage. Trivia * The VSS used to have a PSO-1 sight, just like the Dragunov SVU. However, as of 0.9.0, when this gun was re-added, the VSS no longer has the PSO-1 optic. * The VSS kills so quickly, the fire rates of the other two DMR's, the SCAR SSR and Dragunov SVU, have their fire rates raised by 50 RPM, to 220 and 200 RPM respectively.